herofandomcom-20200223-history
Storm (Marvel)
Ororo Munroe code named'Storm', is a member of the X-Men and a trusted friend of Professor Xavier - she is one of the older students and her experience and power comes in handy when dealing with dangerous villains. Background Ororo Munroe was orphaned when her diplomatic parents were killed and was subsequently raised as a thief on the streets of Cairo. Young Ororo was used as a pawn by the crime lord Amahl Farouk, a powerful and domineering man living in Egypt. Ororo would get the attention of a tourist named Charles Xavier by picking his pocket. Xavier followed Ororo back to Amahl Farouk 's parlor where he was immediately able to pick Farouk out as a psychic like him. The two engaged in telepathic conversation which quickly turned to a psychic duel when Farouk revealed his true name "The Shadow King" and his plans to enslave others as he had done to Ororo. Xavier won the duel and locked Shadow King on the Astral Plane where he would remain psychically captive for years. Amahl Farouk's vacant body slumped over in it's chair and Charles left to speak with Ororo. Charles told Ororo she had been psychically compelled to do Farouk's bidding but was free. Xavier had been on a quest to find himself touring the world but after meeting Shadow King, seeing how he had abused his powers and seeing young Storm left confused and destitute as a result Xavier decided the best thing for him to do was to make sure mutants had a safe nurturing environment to grow-up in, starting with Ororo. Xavier returned to the US and put his money together to create an school called the Xavier Institute for the Gifted and invited Ororo Monroe to join. Ororo still have little idea of what had gone on as she had spent her youth being routinely controlled, but sensing Xavier's intent was genuine she accepted the invitation and became one of his earliest students. After her mutant powers manifested, she decided to take a sabbatical from the Xavier Institute and to re-visit Africa and her home country of Kenya. While in Kenya Ororo set herself up as a benevolent force in Africa and was even worshiped by locals as a goddess. After years of insensitive aid to Kenyan natives, Ororo was re-visited by Xavier to be formally recruited as a member of his second X-Men team by Xavier. Since that time Ororo has taken on the code name "Storm" and has evolved into one of the X-Men's most major, respected, and powerful members. She is currently married to Black Panther and thus serves as Queen of Wakanda. Powers and abilities Storm can control the weather itself for a number of effects and can also fly Power to manipulate and control the weather through psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electrical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects . Gallery Storm, original design.png|Storms orginal character design Storm, 90s.png|Stroms 90s costume Storm current standard.png|Storm's current standard look Storm, Capcom.png|Capcom's take on Storm Storm, Halle Berry.png|Halle Berry as Storm in the X-Men films Storm, X-Men Evolution.png|Storm from '' X-Men Evolution'' Storm.jpg|Storm using her powers Storm, videogame.png|X-Men LEgends' take on Storm Storm, Morlock.png|Storm's Morlock Look Category:X-Men Members Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Amazons Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Elementals Category:Thieves Category:Wise Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Idealistic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Married Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:In love heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Classic Heroes Category:X-Force Members Category:Life Saver Category:World Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Family Savers Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Matriarchs Category:Disney Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Deities Category:Former Slaves Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Neutral